


No Santa

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: 2014 Fic-Tac-Toe [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Santa Boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine tries to surprise Merlin with something but it doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Merlin Writer's](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe Challenge. This is for the picture prompt of "a Santa hat with matching Santa boxers". My card can be found [here](http://feelsandfandoms.livejournal.com/12123.html).

Merlin sat on the couch searching for something to watch on TV when Gwaine stepped in from of him, blocking his view. All he was wearing nothing but red boxers with a white furry trim and a Santa hat.

"What are you wearing?" he asked as he glanced up at Gwaine's face. 

"What this?" Gwaine said as he feigned ignorance. "Oh, it's just something I picked up the other day. Do you like it?" He asked as he stepped closer to Merlin.

"While it's nice to see your lovely toned body, I find the boxers a little too much. I've never been into the sexy Santa thing. It's kinda creepy."

Gwaine laughed. "Of course. We'll, since this changes what I initially planned, would you rather just rip these off me and do what you want?"

Merlin tossed the remote onto the couch next to him and jumped up. "Oh God, yes," he said as he grabbed Gwaine's hand and pulled him toward their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this could have been an opportunity for smut but I wanted to keep these all fluffy. Sorry.
> 
> And I may or may not have slipped my own thoughts into Merlin's reaction. 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://buckypendragon.tumblr.com/) for more Merlin related stuff.


End file.
